User blog:Culumon/Analyzing the 7 maps, the Nightmare mode.
Bom, sobre a minha experiencia desses mapas eu posso imaginar mais ou menos o grau que cada mapa possui, mas essa minha analise só será entendido melhor, os que já estão acostumados a esse "modo pesadelo", de nível de dificudade de 1 à 5. 1-Onslaught = 3/5 = É um mapa com pouco espaço, onde os chefes aparece de 3:05 e 0:30, mais desova de zumbis ocorre nos ultimos 2 minutos te cercando em tudo. Não é recomendavel para nível muito alto, tem muito risco de enfrentar 2 Savage Devastator, ou um Sav. Necrosis. 2-Vaccine = 3/5 = O único problema é um tempo muito curto, mas jogadores com otimas armas, podem matar facilmente o primeiro chefe, pegar a "vacina", enquanto a equipe distrai o segundo chefe, ir correndo para a nave e assim completar a missão. 3-Survivors = 2/5 = É o segundo mapa mais facil, pelo menos para a maioria, embora o espaço ser curto para enfrentar o chefe 2, mas os zumbis param com o tempo, sendo apenas se afastar um pouco e meter bala, no chefe. Mas fica super dificil, quando algum troll, liberta varios zumbis ao mesmo tempo. 4-Zombie Pods = 5/5 = Esse mapa deveria ser na verdade o segundo mapa mais fácil, se na sala do chefe 2, não desovar tantos chefes. Apenas jogadores de nvl super experiente para poder vencer isso, não é o meu caso uma pena. 5-VIP = 1/5 = O mais fácil dos mapas também, grande espaço para matar o chefe 2, o VIP possui vida extra no "modo pesadelo" sendo quase impossivel ele morrer, embora ainda tenha um certo cuidado para "ele" não morrer. 6-Power Out = 4/5 Da uma grande dor de cabeça aqui, ainda mais contra, aqueles lazers de super resistencia. O pior é que além do BOT Savage chefe, como também tem mais um chefe extra, a equipe terá que ter boa resistencia e saber trabalhar em dupla, para matar todos separadamente, ou eles podem nos matar. 7-Last Stand = 2/5 Pode ser facil para alguns, ou dificil para outros, já que tem que matar os zumbis antes, deles invadir a cidade e, fracassar com a missão. Os chefes pelo menos são muito facil de matar pelo grande mapa, mas recomenda ter armas poderosas, contra esses zumbis. Bom, essa foi a minha analise dos mapas. Eu espero que foi interessante, mas compartilhem também os seus mapas preferidos, do modo pesadelo. ---- Translation: Well, about my experience of these maps I can imagine more or less the degree that each map has, but that my analysis will only be understood better, those who are already accustomed to this "nightmare mode", dificudade level of 1 to 5 . 1-Onslaught = 3/5 = It is a map with little room where the heads of 3:05 and 0:30 appears, more zombies spawning occurs in the last two minutes you surrounding at all. We do not recommend for very high level, has much risk of facing Savage 2 Devastator, or Sav. Necrosis. 2-Vaccine = 3/5 = The only problem is a very short time, but players with excelent weapons, can easily kill the first boss, take the "vaccine" while the staff distracts the second boss, go running to the ship and thus complete the mission. 3-Survivors = 2/5 = is the second easiest map, at least for most, although the space is short for the boss fight 2, but the zombies stop in time, and just get away a bit and put bullet, in chief. But is super difficult when some troll releases several zombies at the same time. 4-Zombie Pods = 5/5 = This map should be actually the second map easier, is in the head 2 room, not spawn so many heads. Only super lvl players experienced in order to win it is not my case a shame. 5-VIP = 1/5 = The easiest maps also great space to kill the boss 2, VIP has extra life in the "Nightmare Mode" is almost impossible he died, although it still has some care for "him" not die. 6-Power Out = 4/5 From a big headache here, especially against those lazers super strength. The worst thing is that besides the BOT Savage boss, but also have one extra boss, the team will have to have good strength and know how to work in pairs, to kill all separately, or they can kill us. 7-Last Stand = 2/5 can be easy for some or difficult for others, since it has to kill the zombies before them invade the city and fail the mission. The leaders at least are very easy to kill the great map, but recommends having powerful weapons against these zombies. Well, that was my analysis of maps. I hope it was interesting, but also share their favorite maps, nightmare mode. Category:Blog posts